Driving at night is usually more dangerous than driving during the day. Pedestrians and cyclists on the roads are especially at high risk due to the limited visibility of motorists at night. In fact, a recent study by University of Michigan Transportation Research Institute (UMTRI) found that pedestrians are about four to six times more vulnerable at night than during the day (See, for example, J. Sullivan and M. Flannagan, “Assessing the potential benefit of adaptive headlighting using crash databases,” Report No. UMTRI-99-21, The University of Michigan Transportation Research Institute, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety). This raises the importance of maximizing a driver's forward vision for night-time driving safety purpose. One way to achieve this is to improve the utilization of the vehicle's high-beam headlight so that the drivers can look far ahead for traffic signs, road geometry, other vehicles, pedestrians, and potential hazards. However, a recent study by U.S. Department of Transportation shows that, on average, drivers use their high beams less than 25% of the time during which conditions justified their use (See, for example, U.S. National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, “Traffic safety facts,” 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety). Therefore, relying on drivers themselves to effectively utilize their high beams is not an optimal solution to maximizing a driver's forward vision for night-time driving.